The Anti-Creepypasta Alliance
One day Slenderman was in his forest when he saw a weird thing in a bush (A.K.A his bathroom). A Red Minecraft Slime was searching for something. Slenderman grabbed the slime and started interrogating it by slowly slurping it up. Slenderman realized there was a chip thing in the slime. Slenderman brought the slime to a bunch of flat logs. Slenderman threw the slime onto the log and told some of his Slendermins to take the chip out. 3 Hours Later Slenderman was called to the flat log area and he found the chip next to the slime that was pretty much torn to pieces. Some of the Slimey Liquid was in test tubes. Some gelatinous pieces of the slime were well organized. The Slendermins put the chip in a Slenderbin's mouth and the Slenderbin fired a hologram out of his face. It showed a ton of slimes falling. Slenderman threw a log at the Slenderbin. When all the jibber-jabber cleared up, the slime told Slenderman to give him a robot body. Slenderman agreed after the slime gave him 1,000 euros. Slenderman told the Slendermins to create robotic stuff for the slime. The first was a Robotic Slime Liquid Distributor. The next was a Robotic Small Jaw thing (for the mouth of the slime). Then came a Robotic Eye. Last was a Robotix™ Armor Set. The slime told Slenderman that his name was Ortoplex XIV, but he was unrelated to the other Ortoplexes. Ortoplex considered himself Ortopalx I now. Suddenly a bomb dropped into the forest. Slenderman and Ortopalx were being attacked. Ortopalx shot a Laser Cannon and the source of the bomb. Then they heard an explosion. A bigger one. Ortopalx shot at a ton of planes that were coming, taking down all of them except one. "No big dealeo!" Ortopalx thought. Slenderman told Ortopalx that they have to assemble a team to take down the Anti-Creepypasta Alliance. Slenderman called Sonic.exe, Bonic.exe, Conic.exe, Donic.exe, Fonic.exe, Gonic.exe, Honic.exe, Jonic.exe, Konic.exe, Lonic.exe and Ponic.exe. Slenderman stuck his hand into a tree and grabbed a crystal, he ate the crystal and sprouted wings! Ortopalx was told by Slenderman to get a squad of Slendersins and Slendermins to fight off the Anti-Creepypasta Alliance. At the ACPA headquarters, Sonic the Hedgehog, British Army, the Truckers of Boats and the Villagers were planning an attack on the Slender Army. They wanted to launch a huge a huge air strike assault on their forest. Then they would invade the forest through the River of Boats. Then they would launch an all-out attack on the Самр от тнз ьоат. If that attack failed, they would plant bombs all over the edge of the forest, which would blow all the spies' cover. After that, there would be air strikes all over. ---- The Slender Army was planning in the COTB. They wanted to launch Paraslenders with missiles. Many explosions were heard in and near the river, it had made General Sl'dad III put the troops on high alert. Paraslenders were watching the river a lot that night. They report they destroyed 99 tanks in the river, out of the 236 that were reported. The next day, Ortopalx told his slime friends to come and guard the other side of the river near the Slender Islands. The Slimes had come soon and fought a small force of tanks (reported 97 tanks) and the slimes were aided by Paraslenders. About 47 tanks were reported destroyed. 500 Paraslenders watched the Slendario Canyon that afternoon, on the east side of the canyon, a huge force of guys were there. The Paraslenders attacked the large force, Sonic was reported to have been there, he helped the force advance past the Canyon. Slenderman was guided to the Wikia Evil Users Base Union of Evil Trolls and Dictators (WEUBUETD) and found Queen RandomTime of Printer Kingdom and her army of evil Trolls... To be continued... Category:WTF